warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Schutze's Story Part 2: Sky High
Remember last time? Well, the commader Raijin reported in that Golem will be out for at least 4 months off this war, and Bulgasari is the newest member to join the team, also known as purp-tankie. I just gotta say, it was pretty tiring that newer and newer bots kept pushing us out of the bases. with new weapons, tactics, and even strategies. Since the 2029 incident happened, the facilities are getting abandoned, like, 3/4 around the world. That's about 23,000 facilities being shut down due to the alien invasion! I kept thinking about this whole invading thing 'til the alarm rang, with everybody closing into the dock of the ship Nebula. Commander Raijin explained that there are 2 beacon in Mt. Everest, so it requires 2 of us to get there and grab the cap. That's how I got dropped into one of the bases 1.5 mile away from one of them, with snow and ice covering me. Sometimes, I wished that they added coats to us beacon cappers. Anyways, I ran straight to the beacon signal, but it sorta got rusty thanks to the icy weather AND the atmosphere. I got blind-tracked around for a couple of hours and finally, I discovered a white beam from the ground to the sky, but I got blocked dead-ended by two alien bots. Like, REAL alien bots, I mean, man, they are looking nasty. I tried sneaking around them and getting to the beacon, however, trying to get past them isn't that easy. I recognized two of them, known as Raykers, but then I saw a big one, known as Invader. That name shivered my bolts when I heard it in my radio. Somehow, Invader jumped high and slammed BEHIND me, wacking my weapon to defend myself and gaining a upper hand. I rolled to the other side and saw 2 Rays crawling to me, and thought that I have become alien breakfast. Before they attack, bombs flew over us and exploded a Rayker. sending the other one scrambling for its life. I also heard some hisses and explosions but I couldn't see them with my legs disabled, when a gray robot roared and jumped to Invader, plummetting hundreds of bullets to it and killing it. I finally turned around and saw a broad robot reassembling its 3 Thunders and back into 1. After that, a robot glided with ease and landed by a rock where Invader died. Before I spoke, a metal chang shook behind me, and as I turned around, there's this robot with claws and torn up a Rayker's eye. Back in the Nebula ship, Raijin explained that I am now out of the team due to my loss of sense and vulnearbility, which made me depressed. I was able to be a communication speaker with Gareth, and when I remember those bots saving me from the aliens, all flying, all having claws, and really menacing, I called them, Sky High team. Category:Blog posts